The present invention relates to a process for preparation of sampled values or picture elements as two's complements, especially for transmission purposes.
A process for preparation of data, especially of digitized television channel signals or television signal beams, is described in German Patent Application DE 44 15 288 A1. Data which are present as parallel partial data streams of bits of different significance are replaced by partial data streams in which the least significant bits are periodically replaced by a frame marking. Useful information is thus replaced by additional information which has no essential information content. Because of this, the process can operate at the standard data rate, since no additional transmission work or process steps are required for the synchronization information, especially the frame marking.
Since no multiframe need be formed for the synchronization information, this process can use simpler multiplexer and demultiplexer devices.